February 12
February 12 is the 43rd day of the year in the Gregorian calendar . Following are still 322 days (323 days in a leap year ) until the end of the year. Content * 1 Events * 2 Birth * 3 Deceased * 4 Celebration / memorial * 5 Weather Extremes ** 5.1 Netherlands ** 5.2 Belgium Events * General ** 1541 - Santiago in Chile was founded by Pedro de Valdivia . ** 1912 - China passes to the Gregorian calendar . * Art and architecture ** 1929 - Hall of Leiden burned. * Crime and security ** 1993 - Gruesome murder of James Bulger . Two boys of 10 years old abduct, torture and murder of a toddler three years old. * Infrastructure ** 1920 - The freighter West Aleta , with a cargo of 15,000 barrels of wine, wrecked off the coast of Terschelling, the mountains of the wine takes nine months. * Media ** 1904 - First edition of the Danish tabloid Ekstra Bladet . ** 1931 - Commissioning of Vatican Radio by Pope Pius XI . The transmitter is designed by Guglielmo Marconi . ** 1962 - The Danish government puts batter on one of the ships transmission of offshore station Radio Mercur . * Politics ** 1832 - Ecuador annexes the Galápagos Islands . ** 1912 - There is an end to the Manchu Qing Dynasty with the abdication of the 12-year-old emperor of China, Pu Yi . ** 1974 - Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn by the Soviet Union his citizenship taken away and deported. ** 1985 - Minister Elco Brinkman refuses the PC Hooft Prize reach out to Hugo Brandt Corstius . * Religion ** 1838 - Pope Gregory XVI creates eight new cardinals . ** 1922 - Coronation of Pope Pius XI in Rome . ** 1957 - Consecration of Bishop W. M. Bekkers , Dutch bishop-coadjutor of 's-Hertogenbosch . ** 1994 - Consecration of Bishop Ad van Luyn , bishop of Rotterdam * Sport ** 1905 - The Switzerland national football team will play its first official match in its history. In Paris lost 1-0 to France . ** 1917 - In Toluca , the Mexican football club Deportivo Toluca FC founded. ** 1922 - Establishment of the Slovak football Partizán Bardejov called ŠK Bardejov. ** 1939 - The Peru national football team wins for the first time the Copa América , winning in the final match 2-1 to Uruguay . ** 1944 - Creation of the Colombian football club Deportivo Pereira . ** 1967 - Kees Verkerk in Oslo world champion hard skating. ** 1996 - Thomas Muster solves Andre Agassi off as number one in the world of tennis professionals ; Austrian must relinquish that position already after one week at Agassi's compatriot Pete Sampras . ** 2006 - Ireen Wüst won gold in the 3000m at the Olympic Games in Turin before compatriot Renate Groenewold and Canadian Cindy Klassen . ** 2010 - The Olympic Games in Vancouver are opened. ** 2010 - The Georgian luger Nodar Kumaritashvili comes at a heavy crash on a training from the Olympics for life. ** 2014 - At the Winter Olympics in Sochi wins Stefan Groothuis the 1,000 meters for the Canadian Denny Morrison . Michel Mulder adds to his gold in the 500 meters bronze medal. * Science and Technology ** 1904 - In Amsterdam is the first exhibition of the Bicycle and Automotive ( RAI opened). ** 2005 - The new Ariane 5 ECA successfully launched, carrying the Sloshsat-FLEVO satellite. ** 2009 - The DNA profile of the Neanderthal is mapped. Born [ edit ] Francis II of Austria Born Feb. 12. 1768 Charles Darwin Born Feb. 12. 1809 Silvia Saint Born Feb. 12. 1976 Jennifer Stone Born Feb. 12. 1993 * 1584 - Barlaeus , Dutch poet (deceased in 1648 ) * 1637 - Jan Swammerdam , Dutch scientist (deceased in 1680 ) * 1768 - Emperor Franz II , the last emperor of the Holy Roman Empire and the first emperor of Austria (deceased in 1835 ) * 1777 - Friedrich de la Motte-Fouqué , German writer (deceased in 1843 ) * 1791 - Jan David Zocher , Dutch architect and urban (deceased in 1870 ) * 1800 - John Edward Gray , British zoologist (deceased in 1875 ) * 1809 - Charles Darwin , English biologist (deceased in 1882 ) * 1809 - Abraham Lincoln , American president (deceased in 1865 ) * 1828 - George Meredith , English poet and novelist (deceased in 1909 ) * 1851 - Henry, Duke of Parma , the Duke of Bardi (deceased in 1905 ) * 1864 - John Henry Carpentier Alting , Dutch professor (deceased in 1929 ) * 1869 - Kien Phuc , reigning emperor of Vietnam (deceased in 1884 ) * 1877 - Louis Renault , car manufacturer (deceased in 1944 ) * 1888 - Anders Ahlgren , Swedish wrestler (deceased in 1976 ) * 1888 - Hans von Sponeck , German General (deceased in 1944 ) * 1893 - Omar Bradley , American military leader (deceased in 1981 ) * 1893 - Marcel Minnaert , Belgian biologist, astrophysicist, didactic, and Flamingant Marxist (deceased in 1970 ) * 1893 - Steingrímur Steinþórsson , Icelandic politician (deceased in 1966 ) * 1898 - David Bruce , American diplomat (deceased in 1977 ) * 1900 - Pink Anderson , American blues musician (deceased in 1974 ) * 1900 - Vasily Chuikov , Russian military (deceased in 1982 ) * 1905 - Arvo Närvänen , Finnish footballer (deceased in 1982 ) * 1906 - Jan Broeksz , Dutch journalist, broadcasting pioneer, politician and radio presenter (deceased in 1980 ) * 1909 - Bernabé Ferreyra , Argentinian footballer (deceased in 1972 ) * 1910 - Bernard Slicher Bath , Dutch agricultural historian (deceased in 2004 ) * 1910- Georgette Rejewsky , Flemish actress and speech therapist (deceased in 2014 ) * 1911 - Charles Mathiesen , Norwegian skater (deceased in 1994 ) * 1913 - Tony Bell , Flemish singer and actor (deceased in 2006 ) * 1914 - Nello Celio , Swiss politician (deceased in 1995 ) * 1914 - Jacob Bead , Dutch resistance fighter (deceased in 1944 ) * 1915 - Lamberto Avellana , Filipino film and theater director (deceased 1991) * 1915 - Lorne Greene , Canadian actor (deceased in 1987 ) * 1916 - Fritz Kahlenberg , Dutch photographer and resistance fighter (deceased in 1996 ) * 1920 - Heleno de Freitas , Brazilian footballer (deceased in 1959 ) * 1920 - Jack Turner , American race car driver (deceased in 2004 ) * 1921 - Walter Goddijn , Dutch theologian (deceased in 2007 ) * 1922 - Hussein Onn , Malaysian politician (deceased in 1990 ) * 1923 - Nand Buyl , Flemish actor and director (deceased in 2009 ) * 1931 - Janwillem van de Wetering , Dutch writer, businessman and adventurer (deceased in 2008 ) * 1933 - Vladimír Suchánek , Czech graphic artist * 1936 - Fang Lizhi , Chinese physicist and dissident (deceased in 2012 ) * 1939 - Ray Manzarek , American keyboardist (deceased in 2013 ) * 1941 - Dominguinhos , Brazilian composer, singer and accordionist (deceased in 2013 ) * 1942 - Ehud Barak , Israeli General and Prime Minister (1999-2001) * 1945 - Luc Dupanloup , Belgian cartoonist (deceased in 2000 ) * 1945 - David Friedman , American economist * 1946 - Ever Meulen , Belgian illustrator * 1947 - Jaap Dekker , Dutch composer and pianist * 1949 - John Blankenstein , Dutch football referee (deceased in 2006 ) * 1950 - Angelo Branduardi , Italian musician and composer * 1950 - Steve Hackett , British musician (eg Genesis ) * 1952 - Patrick Gaillard , French racing driver * 1952 - Michael McDonald , American singer * 1952 - Henry Rono , Kenyan athlete * 1953 - Helmut Wechselberger , Austrian cyclist * 1954 - Majalli Wahabi , Druze-Israeli politician * 1954 - Phil Zimmermann , American computer scientist and cryptographer * 1956 - Ad Melkert , Dutch politician and administrator at the IMF * 1957 - Lupo Quiñónez , Ecuadorian footballer * 1957 - Willie Smits , Dutch forestry, animal rights activist and conservationist * 1958 - Mary Chapin Carpenter , American singer-songwriter and country singer * 1961 - Tonnie Dirks , Dutch athlete * 1961 - Lucas Sang , Kenyan athlete (deceased in 2008 ) * 1962 - René Scheuer , Luxembourg footballer * 1966 - Jeroen Fischer , Belgian athlete * 1967 - Hermione Norris , English actress * 1968 - Josh Brolin , American actor * 1968 - Christopher Johnson McCandless , American adventurer (deceased in 1992 ) * 1968 - Ioan Sabău , Romanian footballer * 1968 - Mark van der Werf , Dutch chess * 1969 - Darren Aronofsky , American film director and producer * 1969 - Steve Backley , British athlete * 1969 - Hong Myung-Bo , South Korean footballer * 1970 - Bryan Roy , Dutch footballer * 1971 - Nathan Kahan , Belgian athlete * 1971 - Sanne Wallis de Vries , Dutch cabaret artist * 1973 - Gianni Romme , Dutch skater * 1973 - Tara Strong , Canadian (voice) Actress * 1973 - Sandra Swennen , Belgian athlete * 1974 - Geert Circulation , Belgian cyclist * 1976 - Niki Leferink , Dutch footballer * 1976 - Silvia Saint , Czech porn star * 1976 - Grzegorz Sposób , Polish high jumper * 1977 - Paul Di Bella , Australian athlete * 1978 - Simon van der Geest , Dutch writer, poet and theater instructor * 1979 - Michela Ponza , Italian biatlete * 1979 - Jesse Spencer , Australian actor * 1980 - Juan Carlos Ferrero , Spanish tennis player * 1980 - Tine Kristiansen , Norwegian handball star * 1980 - Christina Ricci , American actress * 1981 - Terefe Yae , Ethiopian athlete * 1982 - Alo Bärengrub , Estonian footballer * 1982 - Steven Nyman , American alpine skier * 1982 - Louis Tsatoumas , Greek athlete * 1983 - Gaolesiela Salang , a Botswana athlete * 1984 - Alexandra Dahlström , Swedish actress * 1984 - Caterine Ibargüen , Colombian athlete * 1984 - Andrei Sidorenkov , Estonian footballer * 1984 - Peter Utaka , Nigerian footballer * 1984 - Peter Vanderkaay , American swimmer * 1985 - Josephat Ndambiri , Kenyan athlete * 1985 - Przemysław Stańczyk , Polish swimmer * 1986 - Johanna Allston , Australian runner orientation * 1986 - Frankie Provenzano , Italian racing driver * 1987 - Guilherme Guido , Brazilian swimmer * 1990 - Michael Tumi , Italian athlete * 1991 - Nick McBride , Australian racing driver * 1991 - Michael Schimpelsberger , Austrian footballer * 1993 - Jennifer Stone , American actress * 1995 - Ed Jones , racing driver from the United Arab Emirates Deceased [ edit ] Immanuel Kant deceased Feb 12. 1804 Grethe Sønck deceased Feb 12. 2010 * 1554 - Jane Grey (16), Queen of England * 1689 - Marie Louise of Orléans (26) Queen of Spain * 1692 - Hendrick Hamel (62), Dutch navigator and VOC accountant * 1763 - Pierre de Marivaux (75), French writer * 1770 - Christopher Middleton , English naval officer * 1798 - Stanislaus II August Poniatowski (66), last king of an independent Poland * 1804 - Immanuel Kant (79), German philosopher * 1903 - José Palma (27), Filipino poet * 1916 - Richard Dedekind (84), German mathematician * 1929 - Lillie Langtry (75), British actress * 1935 - Auguste Escoffier (88), French chef cook * 1938 - Maurits Sabbe (65), Flemish writer * 1939 - Potenciano Gregorio (58), Filipino musician and composer * 1945 - Walraven van Hall (39), Dutch banker and resistance fighter * 1947 - Kurt Lewin (56), German psychologist * 1951 - Marinus Petrus Antonius den Ouden , Dutch military commander Dutch United Nations Detachment (Korea) * 1952 - Rudolf Strnisko (71), Czech brewer * 1959 - George Antheil (58), American composer * 1960 - Jean-Michel Atlan (47), Jewish-French painter * 1960 - Oskar von Hindenburg (77), German General * 1975 - Lies King (57), Dutch athlete * 1976 - Sal Mineo (37), American actor * 1977 - Herman Dooyeweerd (82), Dutch philosopher * 1978 - Cecilia Callebert (93), Flemish pianist and composer * 1983 - Jan Klaassen (51), Dutch footballer * 1984 - Julio Cortázar (70), Argentine writer * 1987 - Dennis Poore (70), British racing driver * 1989 - Thomas Bernhard (58), Austrian writer * 1991 - KWL Bezemer (91), Dutch maritime historian * 1999 - Michel Seuphor (97), Belgian artist * 1999 - Jo Zanders (90) Dutch mayor of Venlo during WWII * 2005 - Marinus van der Goes van Naters (104) Dutch politician * 2005 - Rob point (47), Dutch motorcycle racer * 2005 - Maurice Trintignant (87), French race car driver * 2007 - Peter Ellenshaw (93), British special effects designer * 2007 - Paolo Pileri (62) Italian motorcycle racer * 2007 - Dé Stoop (87), Dutch sports director * 2008 - Johan Kasantaroeno (62), Surinamese politician * 2008 - Badri Patarkatsishvili (52), Georgian businessman and opposition leader * 2008 - Jean Prouff (88), French footballer and football coach * 2009 - Alvaro Bardon (68), Chilean neo-liberal economist * 2009 - Hermann Becht (69), German opera singer * 2009 - Hercules Bellville (69), American film producer * 2009 - Alison Des Forges (66), American human rights activist * 2009 - Georges Labica (78), French Marxist philosopher * 2009 - Hugh Leonard (82), Irish playwright * 2009 - Mat Mathews (84), Dutch jazzaccordeonist * 2009 - Johan Mittertreiner (93), Dutch ballet dancer * 2009 - Claude Nollier (89), French actress * 2010 - Nodar Kumaritashvili (21), Georgian luger * 2010 - Werner Krämer (70), German footballer * 2010 - Grethe Sønck (80), Danish actress * 2011 - Peter Alexander (84), Austrian singer and actor * 2011 - Betty Garrett (91), American actress * 2011 - Fedor den Hertog (64), Dutch cyclist * 2014 - Sid Caesar (91), American comedian and actor * 2014 - Josef Röhrig (88), German footballer * 2015 - Movita Castaneda (98), American actress * 2015 - Désiré Dondeyne (93), French composer and conductor * 2015 - Cornelis Pieter van den Hoek (93), Dutch resistance fighter and a Knight of the Military Order of William * 2015 - Tomie Ohtake (101), Japanese-Brazilian sculptor, painter and graphic artist * 2015 - Steve Strange (55), British singer Celebration / commemoration [ edit ] * USA - birthday of Abraham Lincoln * Chile - Independence Day ( 1818 ) * 2002 - Chinese New Year * Two thousand and nine - 200 years of Darwin * Roman Catholic calendar: ** Saint Benedict of Aniane († 821 ) (Aachen diocese and Strasbourg) ** St. Alexis of Moscow († 1378 ) ** St. Damian of Alexandria Extremes edit edit Record counts 1 * 1929 - Lowest mean daily temperature is -12.7 ° C * 2002 - Highest mean daily temperature is 11.4 ° C * 1929 - Lowest minimum temperature -18.1 ° C * 2002 - Highest maximum temperature 13.3 ° C * 1904 - Highest hourly average wind speed 14.9 m / s * 1999 and 2008 - Longest sunshine duration 8.9 hours * 1963 - Longest rainfall duration 20.9 hours * 2005 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 24.6 mm * 1985 - Lowest mean daily relative humidity 62% Belgium [ edit ] Record counts 2 * 1929 - Lowest mean daily temperature is -11.5 ° C * 2001 - Highest mean daily temperature is 11.9 ° C * 1929 - Lowest minimum temperature -15.7 ° C * 1998 - Highest maximum temperature 15.1 ° C * 1996 - Top etmaalsom precipitation 23.3mm Extraordinary events 3 * 1938 - Gusts up to 142 km / h in Zeebrugge and the damage to the coast is considerable. * 1962 - 82 mm of rainfall in Robertville (Waimes). Category:Date Category:February